Attending Cross Academy
by Sora972
Summary: Attending Cross Academy is about a few friends who have been transferred to the school, not knowing it's secret or the fact that they may be related to the most feared vamps. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Sero Mitsuro and I'm currently sixteen and today is me and my friends first day at Cross Academy.

"Sero!!" a voice schreeched. I turned around it was Machi and Akira my two best friends since middle then came to a stop in front of me,"Hey Sero."Akira said smiling."Hey."I replied."So how was you-"Machi we heard a bunch of squeals and were being pushed back. "Stay back!"a girl yelled pushing some of the squeaking mob."I guess that's the disciplinary commitee."Machi breathed. "Guardian get out of the way!"the girls pleaded."Ah, It's Aido!!!!"a group of girls then looked to see what causing all the commotion, there was a group of people they were all very beautiful. There was a guy with longish brown hair and reddish-brown eyes (Machi was staring at him), and behind him a boy with blonde hair and golden eyes, and a few more people after them but one of them caught my attention, it was the one glaring at Machi. She was gorgeous, she had long flowing blonde hair, brown eyes, and powder white skin. I looked away and saw that Machi was behind Akira. I giggled, then the squeals grew louder as the leader (I guessed) walked towards us. "Hello,"he said smiling. "Are you the new Day Class Students?"he asked. "Yes."I nodded."I'm Sero Mitsuro, and this is Machi Yukiko, and Akira Suko."I said."Nice to Meet You, I'm Kaname Kuran head of the Night Class."he explained."Nice to meet you too."Akira replied."Maybe I'll see you sometime soon."he said referring to all of us. He walked back through the squeaking mob, "Arigato,Yuki. Your doing a great job." he said to the girl with brown hair. " Arigato, Kaname-sama." she breathed. The girls then pushed forwards, then the boy with silver hair spoke,"Kuran maybe you should get to class."he stated nodded then walked towards the group, then they disappeared. "Day Class Girls, Get to Class!"he yelled. The girls then scrambled to class,"Wow that was Interesting."Akira said smiling."Machi are you Okay?"I said looking at her, She was staring into Space, Her Face Bright Red. "H-He..."she began. "He what??"Akira asked. "He's SO HOT!!!"she exclaimed jumping up and down. Akira then covered her face with her hands. "You reetard."she stated shaking her head. I laughed, "Come on, Let's Go."

*****After Class*****

"Wow that was so NOT fun."Akira said extremely annoyed."Yeah you got a point"I said sloppily piling my books in our new dorm."Wow this will be our new dorm."Machi said softly."Yeah I guess so." I replied. "But it needs a few touches."

Akira then moved to the window,"Maybe some black curtains."she suggested. "And maybe some new paint."Machi added."Umm....excuse me." a girl said softly."This is my dorm."she said smiling apologetically. "Oh well then....umm...well We'll get our stuff and leave."I said grabbing my books."If'd you'd like I could help you find your dorm."she suggested. "Sure that would help alot."Machi said grabbing her bag of clothes. "What's your room number?"the girl asked. "It's NC 821." I said, looking at the slip of paper I had gotten in the mail. "NC?"the girl gasped."Yeah why?"Akira asked confused. "What does NC stand for?"The girl looked at us,"It stands for Night Class. You'll be staying in the Night Class dorms."she said in disbelief.

Machi's face automatically flushed red."Thanks I think we can find our way now."I said. We grabbed our stuff, when were out of the Day Class dorms, I spoke."Machi, go ahead, let it out." sighed "OH MY GOD!!! The Night Class!! We get to Stay in the Night Class dorms!!YAY!!!"shdsquealed."Oh my go Machi, What are you gonna do Stalk Kaname Kuran."Akira asked retorically, she was smirking."No! You should know they search the dorms to see if we have anything from the Night Class, stolen, found, etc."she said. "How do you know that?"Akira said smugly. "I read the student handbook, Thank You very much!"she responded looking away. "I think You did your Homework, Machi."Akira said hiding a smile."Shut Up!"Machi walked into the dorm. We all gasped, it was perfect. It had Mahogany colored wood which I could have sworn was teak, the bedspreads were a deep burgandy with black lining, the black curtains covered the huge window looking out into the school yard, and the walls were a light lavender."It's beautiful."Machi said."Yeah Perfect."I breathed. I walked to the bed and put my books down. There was a not, it read:

Hope you like your room, it's custom made.

Sero, Machi, and Akira I hope you find friends in the Day and Night Class .

See you around, and I wish you all the best of luck,.

Kaname Kuran

I handed the note to Machi and her eyes got wide and she turned red. I laughed and walked towards the now moonlit window. "That stalker." Akira joked. "Who's a stalker?"a voice said.

I turned around three boys were standing in the doorway. The one that spoke had messy blonde hair, and blue eyes, he was smiling."Hello,"he said. "I'm Aido Hanabusa."he smiled even wider."and thisnis my cousin Kain Akatsuki, and Our friend Shiki Senri."he explained pointing to the two boys beside him. "Hello." Kain said a bored expression on his face."Hey."Shiki said looking at us curiously. "You didn't answer my question,"Aido said now very serious. "Who's a stalker?"he looked at us his eyes were playful. "No one."Akira answered quickly. "Were you calling President Kuran a Stalker?"he said playfully.

"It's none of your business."Akira said walking towards him, she tripped. He caught her, he had her wrists in his hands and wouldn't let go. "Let me go!"akira said squirming. I then said."You better let her go unless you wanna die."I snickered, was this guy really that stupid. "Let me go." she squealed fear and anger smoldering in her eyes. Shiki put his hand on Aido's shoulder "Let her go, Aido"he said softly and somewhat annoyed. " Or do I should I get Kaname??" Aido still held Akira's wrist, she squirmed."Let me go, I*m warning you." she schreeched. She then got one hand loose from his hold, she slapped him and Aido looked shocked. He instantly let go of her wrist, Akira then pushed him and stormed out of the dorm.I sighed, great she was mad. "I'll go after her."Machi said heading for the door.

"No,"I said grabbing her arm. "No need to feed the fire."Shiki then laughed softly and Kain was smiling at Aido who had a red handmark on his cheek. "I'm leaving."aido hised through his teeth,he walked away Kain following. Shiki looked at me,"She'll be fine."I said smiling."She just needs to let off some steam." He looked at me, then smiled slightly."I think Aido will stay away from her."he chuckled. "Yeah,"I said smirking. "See ya around."he said as he walked down the hall to follow Aido and Kain. I then went the opposite way to the girl's dorm restroom. I walked in and saw Akira washing her hands with germ-x. "What are you doing?"I asked curiously. "Getting his scent off of me."she hissed."I don't want to smell like some girly girl."she said softly.

I giggled, she was done scrubbing, and walked towards me. We walked out into the hall. Then a girl with blonde hair in pig tails shoved me against the wall. She pinned me, her finger nails on my neck. "Leave Shiki Alone."she she said this I felt blood trickle down my neck. I breathed in slowly."Do you understand me?"she was now glaring at me. "Yes."I whispered hesitantly. "Good she said, as she backed away. I then fell to the ground, I put my hand on the cut and wiped the blood off of it. Then Ilooked at the girl she was licking the blood off her fingers,I shuddered. "Rima!" a voice yelped."Rima, ?! Why?! "she asked frantically."I'm sorry Ruka, i couldn't stop."she then ran over to me a wet rag in her hand. She was wiping the blood from my neck. Suddenly as I looked around I noticed all of the night class was here. Then it struck me and Akira 'vampires'.

We both gasped. Kaname then came to control the situation."Ruka take Rima to her dorm."he said annoyed, he walked towards us. "I'm sorry this happened."he began."it seems Rima has alot on her mind."he said."K-Kaname are you a v-vampire?"I stuttered. "Yes." he said softly."We all are."So that's why aido didn't let go of Akira's wrist's maybe it was her blood. I looked around at all the vampires. Rima then came up to me."I'm so sorry." she said half-heartedly. I laughed"It's fine. I know how it is to being overprotective."She giggled in response ."Thanks."she breathed. "Your welcome.." I said. "Sero." Akira said. "huh?""here" she said putting gauze on my neck. "Thanks" I said as I lifted my necklace over my head."Where did you get that?"Shiki asked bewildered. "My great grandfather why?"

I asked confused."nothing."he replied. "It just looked familiar is all."I then looked at the green fang, there on the silver was something etched: 9/91. I'd never seen that before,what was it a date?"September of 91?"I said then was right beside me."May I?"he asked his hand open for the necklace."Sure." I handed him the necklace, he began twisting it examining every detail."Your last name is Mitsuro, right?"he asked."yeah why? I said now fairly confused."Was your grandfather by any chance named Ryoko Mitsuro?"he asked. "Yeah Why?? Did you know him??"I was extremely confused how did he know his name.

"Are you sure you belong in the Day Class?"Aido said his eyes scrutinizing."What do you mean?"I squeaked. "Your great grandfather was a pureblood vampire like Kaname, which means your a pureblood well umm.......human??"Aido said confused by the fact that I was human."Pureblood? Me??"I asked."Yes." shiki said calmly."It seems your vampire Instincts haven't showed up yet, but I can tell by the scent of your blood. You are a pureblood."he explained. "Akira your a vampire too, an aristrocrat,thought wait no, half aristrocrat and half pureblood strange."Aido said sniffing at her. Akira let out a low growl from her throat and Aido snapped back in remembering te incident at the dorm."Me, Sero Mitsuro, a pureblooded vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Transformation

Sero's POV

" Sero Mitsuro and Akira Suko, you may enter." the headmaster said. When me and Akira walked inside we saw the guardians standing next to the headmaster's desk."Hello Sero, Akira."Yuki said smiling."Hello."I replied. "Zero say hi."she said jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. "Why should I say hi?! They're just two more leeches."he sneered. "Zero, that's mean calling someone a vampire when their clearly not." Yuki protested. "Well actually we are."Akira said softly. "Oh,"Yuki said."But how?"Zero looked at the gauze on my neck and guessed. "probably your precious Kuran or maybe Shiki."he teased. "Ahem,"the headmaster cleared his throat.'Sero, Akira now that your vampire instincts will come, you both have to be put in the night class,is that okay?"I looked at Akira, she nodded. "Yes." I said."But what about Machiyukiko? She's in the Day Class and-"Akira was cut off, Zero moved forward. "you will be put in isolation for about 2 weeks with only the Night Class to help you."he said hiding a smile."your friend will be put into a dorm in the day Class dorms."Akira then spoke,"So machi won't be able to see us for 2 weeks?"Akira yelped."But she's our best friend!"

"Yeah well Yuki was my friend and when my instincts came,I bit her, I stole her blood ."Zero winced I guessed remembering the thought. I swallowed hard, "Akira, he's right we don't want to put machi in any danger."I explained slowly, it was painful thinking of how we could be dangerous to her, to humans. "Your right, I'm sorry."she began. "We'll take the Isolation with some grattitude. " I blinked, Wow Akira was really becoming more easygoing. "Akira you will be assigned to Ichijo Takuma."the headmaster then said."And Sero you will be assigned to Aido Hanabusa." Akira laughed, I scowled knowing this wasn't going to be fun. Why Aido Hanabusa? why couldn't I get Kain, Shiki, or Rima? i mean Rima at least had some self control. I sighed,"Fine." Zero then looked at Yuki and she nodded. He rolled his eyes, "Let's go." he told us. We followed him to a huge room, there were four night class students in there. Shiki,Ichijo, Kain, and Aido; Aido looked at me smiling, then winked. My hands clenched into fists, I walked over to Aido."Do you honestly want a repeat of what happened with Akira?!" I growled. Aido smirked, "There will be no replay."he said turning me around and cuffing my took his other hand and unwrapped the gauze from my neck, he threw it to the floor. "I need to control you."he chuckled his piercing fangs a half inch from my neck. I looked ahead waiting for the pain. "That's enough Aido."Ichijo said sternly. Aido stepped away never letting go of my wrists. Akira stared at me fear and confusion in her eyes. "I can't wait till these two are vampires." Kain chuckled. "Cause then Aido can't get away with anything." he smirked amusement covering his face. "Oh here." Shiki said throwing Akira two packages. "What's this?" Akira asked. "Food."Shiki said his eyebrows furrowed."You do eat food, right?"he joked. I then broke free of Aido's grasp and walked over to Akira, she handed me a sandwhich. "Thanks."I said stiffly. "You can sit over there." Aido said pointing to the far corner of the room. We sat down and began eating."That smells disgusting."Aido

said wrinkling his nose. At the moment I was debating on throwing it at him,I sighed he was so kid-like. How was he going to stop me if I tryed to attack someone?"Um...I have a question."Akira said looking towards the group of vampires. "Is it common for a half pureblood and half aristrocrat to exist?" Ichijo looked at Akira. " Not likely they are farely rare." Ichijo said."Oh,"Akira said curiously."Umm...are there any books on vampire history?" "Yes there is." he responded." In the Night Class Library." I looked at Ichijo.'"Could you take us there?" I asked."I'd like to know more about my Ancestory,etc." He got up,"Sure if you like, I can take you there after your done."I looked at my plate then at Akira's ." Okay, we're ready."Akira said as we threw away our trash."Okay, were


End file.
